Lost Kitty
by DaKawaiiPotato
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawk Moth. Paris is peaceful again. What could go wrong the city is saved? Five years have passed and nothing happened. Nothing had happened until an Akuma showed up. Step aside Gabriel because there is a new Hawk Moth in town. When Ladybug goes to fight the Akumatized victim Chat Noir is nowhere to be seen. Where could Chat be?
1. 5 year span

It's been 5 years since we've defeated Hawk Moth. Who would have thought HawkMoth is Adrien's father. I finished high school after that. Ever since there hasn't been any Akuma attacks. So Chat and I didn't have to fight anyone. 5 years and I haven't been Ladybug. 5 years and I still don't know who Chat is. 5 years and I haven't seen him.

After high school, the whole gang split up. Adrien went to New York to model. Alya went to England to blog. Nino became a DJ and he now travels around the world. And me, well I'm still in France. Chloe is here with me too. She and I go to the same college here in France. I am studying fashion, and Chloe is studying business. It's lonely here in France without my friends. But I still have Tikki, and I also have Chloe. I do admit I am close friends with Chloe now. She learned to grow out of her petty ways after high school. I guess she finally learned to grow up. Chloe and I've been through a lot together. Our class got attacked by Akumas a lot during high school (which is mostly Chloe's fault). We have also known each other forever so I guess that's how we got closer.

Chloe and I also figured out each other's secrets. I was Ladybug and Chloe was Queen Bee. We accidentally saw each other's Kwamis one day while we were in our college's bathroom. Luckily no one else was in the bathroom. That also made us closer. Tikki now has another Kwami to hang with. Every time when Chloe and I hang out, Pollen and Tikki seemed to be doing the same.

One day I was just sitting on my balcony looking at the sunset. I was thinking about Adrien and the others. _Wow has it been that long since I saw them? I wonder what they are doing right now?_ I heard a knocking on the trapdoor.

"Hey, Mari. You up there?"

Chloe opened the trap door and stood with me on the balcony. Today was a very lazy day for me, and for her too it seems. She yawned and stretched. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Remember when we used to hate each other in high school? I can't believe how childish I was back then, right Mari?" said Chloe.

"Well, people can change over time," I replied.

People can change over time. _What if Adrien and the others have changed. If Chloe and I've changed, can it be the same for the others? Will the boy I long for still have the same charming personality? Do I still have feelings for Adrien? Will my long lost friend still smile at me like she did? Alya and I are still best friends, right? I mean we text each other every day, and she will come back to Paris one day._

"What's wrong Marinette? You look down," said Chloe

"Well, you know how we changed. What if our friends from high school changed. When they come back will we be disappointed by the results?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," said Chloe. She grabbed my hands. "I know what we should do on this boring day. Let's go eat out at a fancy restaurant. This meal is on me"

"Ok"

I got ready and we headed out. Two young women, strolling down the streets of a marvelous city in the night. They are going to a fancy dinner. What could ruin this perfect and relaxed night?

As I walked down the streets of Paris, I spotted something in the distance. A purple glowing butterfly. It flew for a while before landing on a person. It disappeared. It disappeared like it was being absorbed. It did it in a particular way. It did it in a way like how an Akuma would possess somebody.

 **Thanks For Reading. I hope you enjoyed. Plz follow, favorite and review this story for more. Chapter 2 coming out soon. ;)**


	2. New Miraculous Guardian

Chloe and I watched the poor person get akumatized. A black and purplish cloud formed over the person and they disappeared. Replacing them was a different person. No, they were the same person, but they were different. Their minds and appearances were different, but they were the same person. The akumatized victim started attacking civilians.

"I guess we have to cancel dinner plans Mari," shouted Chloe.

"I guess so. Come on," I said.

We both ran and hid behind a dumpster. Civilians were screaming and running. The city was being destroyed. Pillars of dust exploded near us, and everybody was screaming. Paris was no longer peaceful. I opened my purse and looked inside. Little red Tikki looked right back at me. Then it flew out of my bag.

"Woah Marinette, are we really going to do this right now? It's been 5 years," shouted Chloe over the noise.

"Paris is in danger. In a time like this, Paris needs its superheroes. We must save Paris again. Tikki spots on!"

"You're right", said Chloe.

Flashes of pink and yellow. Ladybug and Queen Bee appeared. We both jumped onto the rooftops. The Miraculous gives us abilities that we don't normally do. I missed this feeling so much. I noticed a change in our suits. Our suits were less childish than before. The outfits were not as bright. The colors were darker. They were more mature. Black was added to my suit. It was added to my arms halfway, and it kind of looked like gloves. It was also added to my legs halfway starting from my feet. My suit was still a one piece, it fit just like a glove. We chased after the akumatized victim.

Why all the sudden. It's been 5 years since we've defeated Hawkmoth. I remember giving back the butterfly Miraculous to Master Fu. So why is there an Akumatized victim running around in Paris? Did they steal it? I don't think master Fu would give it away.

After ten minutes of running to catch up with the victim, I stopped and realized something.

"Hey, do you know where Chat is? We fought every battle together. So why isn't he here yet," I asked.

"Maybe he left Paris?" replied Chloe.

This isn't like Chat. He's always had my back. No matter what, he was still there for me. He didn't let anything happen to me during the battlefield. So where is he?

We fought the akumatized victim for a long time. It was hard without the help of Chat Noir. Many times during the battle we needed the power of the Cataclysm. One interesting part of the battle was when a bunch of Moths came out of the victim. I remembered something like this happening before. It happened when we were fighting Stone Heart. The moths formed into a shape. It formed to a shape of a person's head. The person looked like Hawk Moth but in a different way. The person wore a mask in the shape of a butterfly. He looked young. Then the mass of butterflies started talking.

"Hello people of Paris," said the swarm of butterflies. "I am the new and improved Hawk Moth. I am not like the lame previous Hawk Moth. This time I will succeed. The last person who used this Miraculous was weak, so he failed. This time I'll be the one capturing Ladybugs and Chat Noir's Miraculous. And I will succeed."

I captured all of those akumas by swinging my yo-yo into the swarm several times. After I captured all the akumas in the swarm and purified them, I released them. A huge fountain of white butterflies exploded out of my yo-yo. Eventually, we did defeat the Akumatized victim. We probably could have defeated him faster if we had Chat, and also if we had more practice.

"Chloe I think there is something wrong, Chat wasn't here to fight with us," I said.

"Maybe he left Paris?" said Chloe.

"Yeah maybe. We should visit Master Fu, to talk this over," I said.

Chloe and I de-transformed. Then we descended of to Master Fu's place. When we got there the place was a mess.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Chloe.

The place was turned upside down. The paintings were all scratched up and so were the walls. The floor was cracked and brittle. The furniture was turned into brown dust. I remember seeing a particular brown dust like this, I just can't recall where or when. But I know I saw it several times. Then I saw the box. The box that held all the Miraculouses. It was wide open. It looked damaged too. Like someone pried it open. I rushed to see what Miraculouses were missing. The Ladybug Miraculous is with me. The Bee Miraculous with Chloe. The Cat Miraculous with Chat Noir. The Fox Miraculous is with Alya. The Turtle Miraculous is with Carapace. Oh no, the Butterfly Miraculous is gone.

"Master Fu?" I shouted. No answer. "Master Fu are you here?" No answer. "Master Fu are you ok? Master Fu!" Still no answer.

"I guess whatever hit this place took him with them," said Chloe.

 _No...No...No...NO! Why, why all of a sudden? For 5 years Paris was peaceful. Why all of the sudden? Why all the sudden things have to happen like this? An Akuma showed up, and now...now Master Fu is gone. Chat Noir is gone, and the butterfly miraculous is gone._ I kneeled down and started to sob.

"Why, why, Whyy?! Why does it have to happen like this? I thought we were done," I shouted.

"Marinette, I know this has been a rough night for you, for us. But the person who did this might still be here. We have to go," said Chloe, crying.

Before we left we took the box that held the Miraculouses. It still had all the other Miraculouses in it. It wasn't safe here. That is why we took it. I guess I have to be the new guardian. We looked around to see if there was any valuable information about the Miraculouses. We found some vials filled with potions, a little notebook filled with recipes for the potions, and ingredients. We made sure our kwamis didn't look at them. We also found a safe that was hidden underneath the broken floorboards. We had our kwamis open it. Inside was the Miraculous spellbook. Luckily, whoever raided this place didn't take the sacred spellbook. We took the items and we headed back toward my place.

"How about I sleep over at your house Mari. It's been a rough night for the both of us. It might be better if we stayed together for now," said Chloe.

"I guess you're right," I replied

We entered what used to be my parents' bakery.

Let me explain before we get back to the story. 4 years ago, my parents had moved out to open a more successful bakery at a more popular location in Paris. They did this to make more money, and also to let me have more space for my designing. I turned the bakery into a store of original luxury designer fashion items designed by me. It is a little shop but its very successful. Chloe used her business skills to make it happen. The store is called Chic. Not to brag or anything, but some of my designs participated in famous events such as New York fashion week. Even Adrien modeled some of my clothing in New York. Even though I could expand my career and be a global brand, I just wanted to have a little shop. It's more fun to make things myself and I find it more relaxing. I don't want to be stressed about competing with other brands. Plus, my little shop is pretty famous by itself. I live alone, but Chloe likes to visit often. We go to the same college so after classes are done we hang out at my place and work at the shop. It's like our little business we run together. Chloe takes care of all the business stuff, and I work on the designing. Yes, I still use the same bedroom since high school. But I use my parents' old bedroom as a workshop. (It's bigger).

So when Chloe and I got to the shop, we headed upstairs to where I live. Chloe turned on the news in the living room (making sure the tv's volume is turned up all the way, so we can hear it from my bedroom.) The rest of the night we were organizing all the stuff we found at Master Fu's place. We made sure it was accessible but also hidden. A little sad over what happened, we listened to the news, hoping for some good news.

"Tonight was rough for Paris," said the television. "There's a new Hawk Moth in town so watch out for Akumas. Make sure you pay attention to all of the Akuma alerts if you weren't here in Paris 5 years ago. Akumas are purple looking butterflies and they are bad, so stay away from them. Alert the authorities right away if you see one. But we do have some good news tonight. Our superheroes are back. It seems like only LadyBug and Queen bee showed up. So what happened to the rest of the crew? Are Ladybug and Queen Bee going to replace the old pairing LadyBug and Chat Noir? Speaking of Chat Noir he hasn't been spotted since the attack started. Where could he be?"

"I guess it's official: nobody has seen Chat Noir," said Chloe.

"Where could he be?"

And that was what kept echoing in my mind, over and over again. _Where is he?_ I sat on my bed hugging a pillow, looking down.

"If you guys aren't caught up with the daily tea, Adrien Agreste arrived this morning from New York," said the news reporter. "He finally returned home after modeling in New York for 5 years. The top model from Paris is now back. Watch out, ladies. His stare can make your hearts drop."

I looked up from my pillow. My mood became a little better. The thoughts of Chat Noir left my head, and thoughts of Adrien filled it. _Oh god, Adrien is back! He is finally back!_

 **Thank you guys for reading this fanfiction. Yes, this story will continue. I love you guys all so much for reading this fanfiction. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review. Don't forget to follow and favorite this story for more. ;)** ﾠ **See you next time.**


	3. The Coffee Shop

-Bing- Bing-

-Buzz-Buzz-

Our phones rang text messages. We both looked at them.

My phone,

"Hey, Marinette! I've decided to move back to Paris. New York wasn't doing it for me. It's been 5 years since we seen each other. Do you want to go and grab a croissant and some coffee tomorrow? We can all catch up on each other's lives. Yes, all of us. I also invited Chloe. You guys are friends now right? Anyway, hope to see you then. Let us meet up at 9:00 am at the coffee shop down the street of where you live." ~Adrien.

Chloe's phone,

"Hi, Chloe! I've invited you and Marinette for some coffee and croissants tomorrow at 9:00 am at the coffee shop down the street from Marinette's shop. Let's catch up on things ok. See ya then." ~Adrien.

 _Oh my gosh. 5 years and I get to see him, now? Will I still have the same feelings for him? The memories I have of him are just memories of me loving him. So now that we're older, what will it be? Will we still friends? Or will we be more than friends?_

"Shoot I can't come tomorrow," said Chloe.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have classes tomorrow. But it's ok, I'll see him another day," said Chloe.

"But don't you like him? I remembered in high school you got jealous of me every time when I was with him," I said.

Chloe grabbed my hands and rolled her eyes.

"Marinette, please. That was 5 years ago. I'm totally over him. He is like a bother to me now. Plus I have a new guy to crush over," said Chloe

"Oh, Chloe. Who is this guy? You never told me you were a secret admirer," I said teasingly.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we both need some sleep for the day ahead of us," said Chloe.

I slept in my bed and Chloe slept on the couch. It took me a long time to fall asleep. Yes, I was tired, but I laid there just thinking. _Maybe I haven't changed that much?_ _Chloe definitely changed. What if Adrien changed?_ After a while, I fell asleep. We only had like 4 hours of sleep due to the crazy night. When I woke up Chloe wasn't there. But I did find a note.

"My class starts at 8:00 am so I had to leave. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. Hope you woke up in time." ~ Chloe.

Uh oh. What time is it? I turned around to look at the clock.

"What it's already 8:40? I have to meet Adrien at 9:00!"

I rushed to get ready. I brushed my hair and let it down. My hair has grown longer since high school. I threw on a simple outfit. It contained a dark red sweater, a short black skirt, and to be chicer I wore tall fit black boots. I brushed my teeth then headed out the door.

I ran to the coffee shop as fast as I could. It was a cold day so I didn't sweat. I turned the corner where the coffee shop door was and bumped my head into someone. I fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw a blond guy with green eyes smiling at me.

"Woah there, watch where you're going next time," said the guy, holding out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. Then he pulled me close. We were face to face. He smiled at me.

"Adrien?" I asked.

"Long time no see Marinette."

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed this story so far. Please leave recommendations. Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Please follow, favorite, and review this story for more. Until next time, peace. ;)**


	4. Tantalized

"Hey Marinette," said Adrien.

"Hi, Adrien. How are you?" I replied.

"Good. Let's go inside."

He opened the door for me, and we entered the coffee shop. The coffee shop was nice and warm. It made me feel so relaxed and comfortable. The smell of fresh coffee filled my nostrils. Coffee, I need Coffee. I'm so tired. We ordered our drinks and sat down at a table.

"So why did you leave New York?" I asked.

"Oh, I just have some business I have to do. Plus my career is more successful here," Adrien replied.

"What kind of business?" I asked.

"Oh, I just have some unfinished business," said Adrien, sadly. He looked away and closed his eyes.

"Its ok you don't have to tell me. I'm guessing you wanted to do something a long time ago but you couldn't. It's kind of the same for me too. I have also have some unfinished business," I said. _Too bad I can't tell him that I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long. I guess I did change a little bit since high school. I'm not freaking out at the sight of seeing him._

"Oh, I guess we're in the same boat," said Adrien. "So what's your unfinished business?"

"Oohh...umm...errr," I said. _I'm so stupid._

"That's ok Marinette, you don't have to tell me," said Adrien.

At that moment our croissants came. They were delicious (but they weren't as good my parents').

"Hey Marinette, you've got a crumb there," said Adrien. He put his thumb on my chin and wiped it off. Then he slowly transitioned towards my lips. He lay his thumb there and stared into my eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, blushing.

"Oh no nothing," said Adrien. He quickly retracted his hand. "It's just you reminded me of something. But it's nothing serious. It's probably all in my head. I'll just wave that thought aside. I'm suffering jet lag."

"Ok, whatever you say," I said, giggling.

I gave him a warm big smile. He smiled back.

For the next minute or so we stared into each other's eyes. Then the next thing I knew we were leaning in close with our eyes closed. Our lips almost touched. At the last second, I pushed him away from me. _I'm such an idiot._

"I..I'm sorry. I have to go. I promised Chloe that I'll meet her at the shop later. I better get going," I lied.

"That's ok Marinette. Let's do this again. You have my number right? When you need someone you can talk to me," he said, winking.

"See you later," I said, blushing and smiling.

I ran back to my house. I went upstairs and threw myself onto my bed. I rolled around a while hugging my pillow.

"Oh my gosh Tiki, I think I'm in love again," I said.

"Marinette, don't trust him," said Tikki.

"Why not?" I asked.

Tikki opened her mouth (The Author Speaking: I know Tikki is classified as a genderless creature, but I need a possessive noun to use. I think of Tikki as a girl more than a boy so I will use the word her/she) as if to say something. But as she was about to speak she hesitated and shook her head.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you there is something different with him. Adrien has a different energy than before. It's more sad, more dark, eviler. I can sense it," said Tikki.

"Well, he did seem a little sad. I mean Paris was the city where bad things happened to him. But I still had a good time with him. I know Adrien would never cause any harm."

"But Marinette you don't understand," said Tikki.

"Tell me what's going on then!" I asked.

Tikki gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you," said Tikki.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Tikki. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Will you forgive me," I said.

"Of course! I'm sorry I can't tell you," said Tikki.

"That's ok Tikki," I said.

~5 hours later~

-Bing-Bing-

"Hey Girl. Did you see the spilled tea buzzing around the internet today? You need to see it. Oh, by the way, I'm coming back to Paris. I've decided to continue the Lady Blog. See you then. ;)"~Alya.

 _Yay, Alya is coming back_. I checked my phone to see what Alya was talking about. I poured myself a cup of tea. It wasn't long before I found out what she was talking about. When I saw the post I dropped my cup. There was a picture of Adrien….and me... at the coffee shop! The caption of the headline was, "Is the famous fashion model Adrien Agreste dating the fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Oi".

 **Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction. I will try to update this story at least every Friday. If there are any grammar errors please feel free to correct them (just don't be mean, everyone makes mistakes). Please review, follow, and favorite this story for more. Until next time, peace. And have a Miraculous Day! ;)**


	5. Damaged

"Put her down!" screamed Queen Bee.

The akumatized victim wrapped his large hands around my neck. He was squeezing the breath out of me. I was suffocating, slowly dying. Chloe couldn't help me, for she was stuck in this weird gunk/glue that the villain put her in. It was impossible to move in.

"I will squeeze the life out of you. And once I do I will take your miraculous," said the akumatized victim.

"Hey, you!"

I turned my head and looked over to where the voice seemed to come from. He walked out of the shadows. As if he appeared out of thin air. He looked angry and very concerned.

"I've asked you, for you the millionth time, don't hurt ladybug. Please don't harm her. All I want is her miraculous and that's it," said a mysterious figure.

"There you are Hawk Moth. You're finally out of your hiding spot. Your so weak, you make other people do your job. The reason why you never get any of the miraculouses is that you're too merciful. You need to go through with full force. You need to be in control. You need to do whatever it takes to achieve your goal. Just like I am now," said the akumatized victim. He squeezed my neck 10 times harder. I heard a small crack.

"Aghhhhhhhhh," I screamed.

"It's time to stop," said Hawk Moth.

You could tell that a different person was Hawk Moth. This new Hawk Moth was blond, and you could see his hair. He looked younger too. Hawk Moth retracted the Akuma out the victim. The victim de-transformed and dropped me. It was a long fall and I wasn't paying attention so I landed hard on my ankle. It snapped and I screamed. Hawk Moth quickly left the scene after that. Anyway, I still had a duty to do. I tried my best to stand up. I winced so hard. My body felt like it was on fire.

"Time to de-evilize," I said with a shaky breath.

I threw my yo-yo towards the Akuma. With a click, my yo-yo caught it. It retracted towards me. I released the butterfly. It flew very pretty in the fire lit city. I wasn't in the mood to say, "Bye Bye little butterfly".

"Miraculous Ladybug," I said, with another shaky breath.

I stood there until the damage was done. Until everything was back to normal. The only thing that didn't change were my injuries. Then I collapsed onto the floor de-transforming. The last thing I remembered before passing out was Chloe, trying to carry me to the hospital. She wasn't strong enough to carry me since she was de-transformed. So she lifted/dragged me. Then Adrien appeared. The took me from Chloe's arms and carried me faster towards the hospital.

"What happened?" asked Adrien.

"Ummm, a piece of a building material fell on her during the Akuma attack. There was an explosion. I felt so helpless. I couldn't get her out. Ladybug saved her when she used her lucky charm," Chloe lied.

After that, I passed out cold.

I woke up. I was still hazy and delusional. I was also half asleep. I looked at the time. I was in a hospital bed. My neck was in a cast, and so was my foot. It was 4 am. I looked at the calendar. It was the next day since the incident. My wounds felt fresh. I still felt a lot of pain.

"Are you ok?" said a voice. That voice reminded me of someone.

"Chat noir?" I asked. He had the same hair, smile, and eyes as Chat Noir. At least I thought it was him. I didn't really know, for my head was all fuzzy. He retracted to the shadows. Leaving my sight.

"No, please don't go. Don't leave me again. Why did you leave? Chat Noir, don't go," I wined. I passed out after I said that.

I woke up again. The sun was shining through the window, landing on to my face. I felt so much better than I did before. My neck didn't have a cast anymore, and my foot was placed in a small brace. I looked around to see my surroundings. I wasn't in the hospital. I was in someplace that i've never been before. I was in some kind of bedroom. It was a beautifully decorated, it was a modern style room. There were wooden floors, and white fuzzy rugs. The walls were made with black and white marbles. One wall was just a glass window. There was also a fireplace.

I got out of bed. It was a king-sized bed. On the other side of the bed (where I wasn't sleeping) the pillow was dented, and the sheets were crinkly. As if someone slept there. I grabbed some crutches that were sitting on the side of the bed. I got up. I was going to explore the mysterious house that I was in. After walking like two or three feet I was stopped by something. There was an IV in my arm, and I pulled it out. I walked down the hallway and found some stairs. When I went downstairs I smelled something delicious. I followed the smell and found myself in the kitchen. When I got there I saw Adrien cooking. He became more muscular. He had shorter hair and a clean-cut beard. _How long has it been since I was out?_

"Marinette? Marinette!" said Adrien. He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"2 months," he said.

"Wait….What?" I said.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. If I made any grammatical errors please tell me so I can go and fix them(Don't be mean, everyone makes mistakes). I post new chapters for this story every single Friday. Please review, follow, and favorite this story for more. Have a great morning, day, evening, night, week, month, and year. Peace ;P**


	6. A Good Deed

**6/22 Sorry I didn't update this story last Friday. I didn't have time to write that week since I was graduating. Anyway here the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"I was out for two months? How? Ughhh, I missed my college graduation. I was going to design an amazing dress for me and Chloe. We were going to be the most fashionable ones there," I said. I looked at the date to make sure he was telling the truth. He was right.

"Don't worry you've graduated design school. They gave you a diploma while you were out. Chloe told me building materials fell on you during the akuma attack. The doctors discovered that the back of your head was crushed. It caused some brain damage so you had to get some surgery. Due to the surgery you had a temporary coma. The doctors didn't know when you'll wake up," said Adrien.

"Oh yah that building collapsed on me," I said. Lying, going along with what Chloe said..

"Yah… I'm sorry that happened to you," said Adrien.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," I replied.

He looked more sad when I said that. He stared at the floor for a long time.

"Is everything alright Adrien?" I asked.

"No! Nothing's alright! You've been in a coma for 2 months, and it's all my fault," said Adrien.

"I could of helped you. But instead you suffered." He walked toward me and gave me another hug. "Next time when there's an akuma attack tell me, ok. So when there is, I can protect you."

"Adrien, you don't need to protect me. I can handle myself. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said.

"Exactly," said Adrien.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? I'm pretty sure this is your house I'm in. So I'm guessing you've been taking care of me this whole time. You could've left me at my parents house. You don't need me as a burden. I'm so thankful, but why?" I asked.

"Because Marinette, I love you," he said. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the lips.

"Marinette I love you," he said again. "There's only two women that I passionately love. And it's you, and LadyBug of course. I'm her biggest fan. If something bad happened to you, I'll do anything to get you back."

"I love you too Adrien," I said back to him. Kissing him on the cheek. _Oh my gosh he loves lady bug. Should I tell him. No, to dangerous. But it's Adrien. So its ok right?_ In that moment I remembered Tikki's words, "Don't trust him."

We sat down at the table, and started eating breakfast. We chat-ted(Author here: hehehe, ok I'll stop...with all of the... -cheesy- puns XD) about all lot of stuff. Stuff like Nino and Alya moving back to Paris. And also that I've been staying at Adrien's house during the 2 months. I was all stabled 3 weeks after the incident so the hospital apparently said I could go home. It would cost money to stay in the hospital so my parents took me out. They didn't have enough time for a comatose to stay at their home. But I think they would've taken care of me no matter what, but Adrien stepped in. He didn't want them to stop business and eventually run out of money to take care of me. So he offered instead. We finished breakfast and did the dishes together.

"Your free to stay at my house anytime Marinette," said Adrien.

"Thanks, That's so kind Adri-," I said collapsing onto the floor fainting.

I woke up during the middle of the night. I looked around my surroundings. I was in the bed that I woke up in earlier that day. At least I hoped it was earlier that day. I checked the calendar. Good it was still the same day. I checked the clock, it was almost midnight. I climbed back to bed. After five minutes or so it got hot. Like really hot. _Why is it so hot here?_ I kicked of the blankets. _Much better._ I turned around to sleep on my other side. When I did I discovered something. A shirtless Adrien sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK," I screamed.

Adrien woke up.

"Oh hey, Marinette. You finally woke up. I thought I lost you for a sec," he said, yawning.

 **Oh my, things are getting juicy ;). What will Marinette do. We will see next week on Friday. Just to let you know, I update this story every Friday. And please leave a reply if I made any grammatical mistakes so I can fix them. (But please be considerate about it, everyone makes mistakes.) Don't forget to leave a reply, follow, and favorite this story for more. *cough*...do it…*cough*. And until next time, Peace. XD**


End file.
